Amane
|kana = アマネ |rōmaji = Amane |name = Amane |manga debut = Chapter 324 |anime debut = Episode 140 (2011) |gender = Female |hair = Black |eyes = Black |occupation = Zoldyck Family's butler |japanese voice = Marina Inoue |relatives = Tsubone (Grandmother) |image gallery = yes}} Amane (アマネ, Amane) is a female servant of the Zoldyck Family. She, along with her grandmother Tsubone, are ordered by Silva Zoldyck to accompany Killua Zoldyck and Alluka Zoldyck on their trip to save Gon Freecss.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 324 Appearance Like the other servants of the Zoldyck Family, Amane wears a male black formal suit and tie. She has a flat nose and long black hair that is combed backwards, leaving two hair strands hanging down over her forehead. Personality Amane is loyal to Silva and will not hesitate to execute his orders. She is not good at hiding her expressions without her grandmother Tsubone, as shown when Gotoh mentions Illumi's name.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 326 Despite her would-be-cold demeanor, she seems to be fairly feminine as she blushed when Canary called her cute.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 328 Plot 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc Amane is first introduced as Killua's bodyguard on his way to heal Gon with Alluka; she is ordered to take Alluka home immediately if Killua moves away from Alluka for more than 1 meter. After their car is crashed into by a truck manipulated by Illumi and is knocked off the mountain road into a forest, she tells Killua that she and Tsubone are not his enemies and will do everything they can to ensure his safety. However, because Alluka's name is not included in her statement, Killua considers her a potential enemy and escapes with Alluka. Amane then chases after him alongside Canary and Tsubone, tracking him down in the Pallister airport. Killua disappointingly tells them to go prepare 5 or 6 airships which will be sent in different directions to trick Illumi. While Amane and Canary are making the booking, Killua and Alluka leave in an airship, causing Amane to get angry with Canary because she helped him. They then split and while Canary takes an airship, Amane follows Killua's airship driving Tsubone's glider form.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 329 Amane and Tsubone later arrive while Killua is being confronted by Illumi. Amane quietly waits until the matters are settled, and then offers to drive Killua to the hospital. Finally at the hospital, she and her grandmother guard the room in which Alluka will be using her powers to heal Gon.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 331 She is later seen paying respects to the recently killed Gotoh. She is surprised and begins asking questions when she sees Gotoh walk up behind her. It's revealed that a Kiriko had been ordered to impersonate the butler to keep Killua from realizing he had been killed trying to protect him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 339 Abilities & Powers Being a butler of the Zoldyck family, Amane is an expert fighter, as seen when she is ready to fight against Hisoka.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 327 Enhanced strength: One of Amane's kicks is powerful enough to bend an iron bar. Enhanced speed and reflexes: Amane kicked off a bar of iron that threatened to harm Killua and Alluka despite being in the middle of a car crash. Proficient in hand-to-hand combat: From the fighting stance she assumed when preparing to confront Hisoka and the way she swung her leg when delivering a kick, it can be inferred that Amane is skilled in bare-handed combat. Nen So far she has not shown any Nen abilities of her own, however as her aura was used by Tsubone in her vehicle modes, it is implied she knows how to use Nen. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Zoldyck family employees Category:Nen users Category:Unknown Nen type users